Davichi
Archivo:Uu´_.jpg Perfil *'Nombre del Grupo: '다비치 / Davichi *'Numero De Miembros : '''2 *'Origen: Corea del Sur *'''Color oficial: N/A *'Fanclub:' Girls High *'Debut:' Febrero 2008 *'Agencia: 'Core Contents Media (misma compañía como Coed School, Black Pearl, Supernova, SeeYa, SG Wannabe y 5Dolls) Biografia Ellas son un duo de R&B de rapido crecimiento formado por Lee Hae Ri y Kang Min Kyung; ellas debutaron en el 2008 y al principio no obtuvieron mucha atención; pero los fanaticos de musica estuvieron sorprendidos cuando se dieron cuenta que Davichi poseia una voces de canto muy poderosas que no concuerda con su apariencia de jóvenes, inocentes. Estas dos chicas fueron el centro de atención desde que aparecieron con su cancion debut “I Love You Even Though I Hate You”, donde colaboraban dos super estrellas Lee Mi Yeon y Lee Hyori. Los compositores notables de Corea y letristas como Park Geun Tae, Cho Young Soo, Kim Do Hoon, Ryu Jae Hyun, y Park Hae Woon participaron en su primer álbum, que da testimonio de la alta calidad de todas las canciones en el álbum. El segundo single " Sad Promise " es una canción optimista que demuestra que Davichi es un grupo multidimensional. "Davichi In Wonderland", se posiciono en el #1 golpe con su canción 8282, o Ppali Ppali (la Prisa de Prisa en el coreano), seguido por el Sagú Chyeosseo Yo, o yo Hecho un Accidente que estaba ambo siendo promovido simultaneamente. Ambas canciones estaban constantemente en los primeros 3 puestos en los music shows, así como los Primeros 300 MNET. Integrantes Archivo:Davichi_20091119_seoulbeats-1-.jpg Las miembros son: Kang Min Kyung y Lee Hae Ri *Kang Min Kyung *Lee Hae Ri OST *2009: My Fair Lady OST (#1 Hot Stuff) Discografía ''Album Mini-Album Single Digital Single Colaboraciones *'2010:' Brave Brothers - the Classical (Neoreul Geurinda (Davichi, Electroboyz)) *'2009:' 4 Men - voice of autumn (#4 Dasi Sarang Hal Su Isseulkka (con. Davichi)) *'2009:' Ju Hyun Mi & Seo Hyun - Jjarajajja (#1 Jjarajajja (con. Davichi)) *'2008: Cho Young Soo - All Star 02 (Cheongaeui Geurium) Premios '''2010 *Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Premio Bonsang *19th Seoul Music Awards : Premio Bonsang (8282) 2009 *Golden Disk Awards 2009 Digital Bonsang (Davichi in Wonderland) *MNet M!Countdown (8282) *Song Of The Month (8282) *Music Bank - K-Chart (8282) *MNet M!Countdown (8282) *Inkigayo - Mutizen Song (8282) *Music Bank - K-Chart (8282) *Inkigayo - Mutizen Song (8282) *Seoul Music Awards - Best Newcommer 2008 *Golden Disk Awards - Best Digital Newcommer (Love and War) *10th MKMF 2008 - Best Female Newcommer (I Love You Even Though I Hate You) *Inkigayo - Mutizen Song (Love and War) *Song Of The Month(Love and War) *Rookie Of The Month (I Love You Even Though I Hate You) *Music Bank - K-Chart (Love and War) *Inkigayo - Mutizen Song (Sad Promise) Enlaces *Wikipedia en Ingles *Cafe Daum Galeria 21_tnals7030.jpg 120D63264BDA7578284C3C.jpg 2009-03-06_15;27;55_itms.jpg 2009-03-06_15;28;09_itms.jpg 2055EC284BDA75A21DEA99.jpg 45377_418034057130_234731957130_5210764_7034193_n.jpg 50740971.jpg 1236319840275_1.jpg hftyuiloko.jpg dhredy.jpg mk11_dw97socio.jpg 강민경11_(36).jpg tumblr_l9o66u5HMr1qdiom5o1_500.png 200903151708211002_1.jpg 2009031711450010021.jpg 2009031711450010022.jpg ______017_ywotlr.jpg ______018_ywotlr.jpg 021768.jpg 24294.jpg 031170.jpg 20090326News0601_Davichi.jpg davichi.jpg 9469-qp8l80xHHdt3.jpg 260811_Davichi_04.jpg 20111214_davichi_concert.jpg Videos thumb|right|295px|Davichi -Even Though I Love you, I Hate youthumb|left|295px|Davichi -Time, Please Stop thumb|left|295px|Davichi-Sad Promise thumb|right|295px|Davichi-A Sad Love Song thumb|left|295px|Davichi - 8282. thumb|right|295px|Davichi-I Made An Accident thumb|left|295px|Davichi - Love and War thumb|right|295px|Davichi - My Man thumb|left|295px|Davichi - From Me To you thumb|right|295px|Davichi - Don't say Goodbye thumb|295px|left|Davichi - Will think of you Colaboraciones thumb|left|295px|Davichi & T-ara & Seeya - Wonder womanthumb|300px|right|Davichi & SeeYa & T-ara (Ji Yeon) - Women Generationthumb|left|295px|Davichi & T-ara - We were in love Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Core Contents Media